


Ties Are Not Just Neckwear

by SamuelJames



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames being kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties Are Not Just Neckwear

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ties Are Not Just Neckwear  
> Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Arthur and Eames being kinky.  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic on LiveJournal for the prompt Arthur/Eames, something kinky.  
> Disclaimer: Inception is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"I do not always need to be rescued, Eames."

"It's not a criticism, sweetie, I'm just stronger than you."

"I can handle myself you know."

"Yeah, you do a good job of handling me too. Let's see how strong you are then. How about I tie you up and see how long it takes you to escape?"

Arthur smiled. "What if I don't want to escape?"

Eames grinned back. Arthur often was the first to suggest things.

"Now?"

Arthur nodded. He walked slowly to the bed, sure of his captive audience. He undid the buttons on his waistcoat and removed it. The tie was next, he held it up. "It would make a good blindfold." He could see Eames liked that suggestion and offered his belt next. "Could easily keep someone's hands together."

Eames crossed the room and kissed him. Arthur was pushed gently onto the bed. Eames not so gently threw himself on the bed too. He ran his hand down Arthur's stomach trying to undo the button on Arthur's trousers while kissing him. Once he had Arthur naked Eames decided to go with the blindfold suggestion. He lifted Arthur's head slightly and pushed the tie underneath. He brought the other end across Arthur's eyes and tied it at the side pressing a kiss to Arthur's temple. The hands were next, each arm pushed slowly up. Eames looped the belt through the headboard and tied the belt around Arthur’s wrists.

"Tell me your safeword."

"Morpheus."

"Good boy." Eames couldn't help admiring Arthur's lithe form as he lay on the bed with his legs splayed so casually. Though they drove each other mad at times it was such a turn on to know Arthur trusted him. "I'm going to kiss you now." Arthur lifted his head a little and Eames leaned over to kiss his partner. He trailed kisses down Arthur's throat, down his chest stopping to tease Arthur's nipples with his teeth and soothe them with licks. He moved lower settling himself between Arthur's legs and took his partner's cock into his mouth. He fondled Arthur's balls as he sucked and licked. Arthur moaned words of encouragement and actually groaned when Eames pulled away.

"Just a minute, have patience." Eames quickly undressed and opened the lubricant as quietly as he could. He saw Arthur turning his head as if that would help him hear better. Settling on the bed again he spread Arthur's legs a little wider. He poured a little lube on his fingers and returned to the interrupted blowjob. As he sucked he pushed his finger between Arthur's cheeks and began stretching his partner slowly. "Want to come now or when I fuck you?"

"Want to come with you inside me."

He let Arthur's cock go and leaned forward for a kiss. "I think you're ready for me. Okay to take the blindfold off?" Arthur nodded. Eames loosened the knot and pushed the tie up onto Arthur's forehead smiling as Arthur blinked a few times. He didn't tell Arthur that he wanted to look into his eyes as they fucked. He was pretty sure Arthur already knew he could be soppy sometimes. Eames watched Arthur's expressions as he pushed into him slowing when there was a wince of pain.

"I'm fine, Eames. I won't break."

Despite the lube and the stretch, Eames still wanted to take his time. He'd no intention of hurting Arthur who kept urging him on with "harder" and "faster" and finally a "just fuck me" so Eames did thrusting hard and fast. He could see Arthur pulling at the belt and took pity on him. He took Arthur's cock and began stroking it, all out of time with his own thrusts but effective enough. "This what you wanted?"

"Yeah, remind me of this next time I suggest restraints."

"Going to come soon. You look so good right now, hair a mess and your skin all flushed. Your tie looks like a bad '70s headband."

Arthur laughed. He came first then Eames not long after. He slumped forward and kissed Arthur.

"I love your ideas, Eames."

"I love them too."

They both held back their I love yous uncertain of the reaction.

"Any chance of undoing this belt."

"Yeah, sorry." Eames freed Arthur's hands and kissed him again. "Come shower with me?"

"In a minute."

Arthur listened to Eames switching on the shower and smiled. He was tempted to just fall asleep but a shower with Eames was enough incentive to drag himself out of bed.


End file.
